


Hey Cutie

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna be late, some douche is ordering the entire menu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Cutie

Nico sighed angrily, why the actual fuck does this guy have such a long order? He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Jason.

  
**Tiny homo** : _I’m gonna be late, some douche is ordering the entire menu_

  
**Nerd white boy** : _aight_

  
He had to admit though, the douche in question was hot as fuck. Tall, broad shoulders, and lithe muscles. He had shaggy dark brown hair that curled at the ends.

  
And then he turned around.

  
His jaw was square and amazingly defined. His pretty pink lips were smirking sexily, with chocolate brown, mischievously glinting eyes.

  
The man moved over to the pick up counter, and Nico ordered his and Jason’s drinks. He joined the sexy man at the counter, guiltily glancing at his ass in his tight acid wash jeans.

  
He looked at Nico, smiling warmly, “Hey,”

  
His voice was deep and silky, causing Nico to blush ever so slightly.

  
“My name’s Hermes.”

  
Nico’s mouth went dry, “I’m Nico,” he breathed.

  
“You’re pretty cute,” He winked, biting his lower lip lightly.

  
His face turned bright red as he grasped for an eloquent response, “Thanks?”

  
Hermes grinned, “Might I get your number, cutie?”

  
Nico nodded, taking the offered phone and putting in his number.

  
Hermes took his drinks, winked at Nico and left.


End file.
